always a loving brother
by fadingdusts
Summary: jacob broke bella's heart, and emmett got revenge. when, bella meets edward, who is em's long distance friend...will she totally forgot jacob? will edward help her and be her next jacob and be better than him?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HI GUYS! I'M JUST GOING TO SAY ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWLIGHT…BUT I WISH I COULD **

**EMPOV**

"Em! Em! Em!" someone called me.

That voice is very familiar.

Oh…that voice is my sister's

"In here, Bells!" I shouted back. I don't know where she is. I can't see her anywhere. It's so dark here outside. The only source of light coming is from the street lamp beside the trees.

I craned my head, peeked side by side, but still, I couldn't see her.

Suddenly, I felt someone sit on the chair swing beside me in our backyard.

She had her face in her hands, and she was sniffing. She was crying.

"Bells? Hey, what happened?" I asked in a very worried voice.

Well, whoever did this to her will be de-

"Em, he left me" she whispered, and looked at me with her dark eyes.

I've never seen her eyes full of sadness like this before. Not this kind of sadness.

" Who?" I asked in a slow, curious and worried voice.

Then, it just suddenly clicked into place inside my head.

I knew it! I knew it! Urghhh! I knew that he will leave Bella !

"it's Jacob, isn't it?" my voice a whisper, but full of hate nag vengeance.

She nodded, tears coming down from her hazelnut eyes that was a shade lighter than mine.

I hugged her to my side, rubbing her arms.

"that bastard! That piece of sh**! He is so dead, Bella. " I told her

" I told you that he was going to hurt you like this" the sound coming from my own mouth is worried once again, rather than scolding.

She just hug me back. "I'm sorry, Em. I should have listened to you." She mumbled into my chest.

"shh…it's okay." I pulled back to look at her pale face. I brushed the tears from her cheeks. " it's not your fault, okay? It's his fault. Don't be sad. He's just a piece of crap. He doesn't deserve you" she nodded, looking down.

"thanks, Em. You're the best big brother" she rested her forehead against my shoulder.

"anything for you, little Sis. Anything."I whispered to her.

Jacob's better not be in school tomorrow!

"Come, let's get you inside and in bed. It's cold out here." I wound my arm around back, frowning, "I will serve you dinner in bed. Mom cooked your favorite."

I lay in the carpeted floor, ignoring the uncomfortable feeling of the hard wood floor.

Bella is already asleep. I decided to sleep on her bedroom's floor, because I'm afraid she will have terrible night mares again – that happens when she's sad.

I can't sleep, so I rolled over, and think about that f****** Jacob Black.

I told Bella to stay away from him, but she didn't listen to me. she told me that she loves him. Well, alright, I thought that day. Whatever makes my sister happy.

I warned Jacob, but he didn't listen to me.

"you feel well enough to go to school today?" bella didn't answer

A little amount of sunlight peeked through the open curtains in her windows, and it hit her bed.

"bells, are you okay?" I asked, putting a hand on her forehead. Her eyes slowly opened.

"em?" she asked, confused. She had her eyebrows crumpled.

"yws, bells. Are you alright?" I repeated.

"uh-hm" she nodded. "thanks, em." She mumbled, looking directly into my eyes.

"you're welcome, Sis…it's time for school. Do you think you can go?"

"sure" she smiled, but it has no life.

I pursed my lips, and stroked her hair. It was so shiny in the sun.

" you'll be fine, bells. Don't be so upset. You don't need a jerk like him." I mumbled, looking away.

She had a wry smile.

**A/N: OKAY…THAT'S ALL FOR CHAPTER ONE…BUT I PROMISE THAT I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN :D**

**PLEASE, REVIEW BEFORE YOU LEAVE. I WILL DEFINITELY APPRECIATE IT…THANK U!**

**-SAM**


	2. Chapter 2:revenge

**A/N: HI GUYS! SORRY IF IT TOOK A LITTLE WHILE BEFORE I UPDATED THIS CHAPTER. I JUST GOT A LITTLE BUSY AT SCHOOL. :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. :D**

**WELL, ENJOY!**

Chapter 2: revenge

EmPOV

My hand whipped out from my side to punch his face, hard and heavy. His head suddenly dropped to the bark of the tree they were standing.

I punched him over and over while I kneel in the forest floor, throwing words at him like

"you f****** bull****" "son of a B****" f*** u!"

He already had a black eye underneath his right eye, and he had a cut in his left cheekbone.

Jacob tried to stand up, but I held him down too hard, he can't even lift his hands.

Leah, her NEW girlfriend, was shouting something at me, but I didn't even listen to her, until she was clawing hard on my back.

But I was focusing on crushing his f****** sickening face.

"Emmett! Emmett!" Bella screamed at me, running towards me with Eric, Mike and her friend Angela.

"em! Stop it!" she touched my trembling back. " em…"she whispered, demanding my attention.

I got control of myself and stopped. I stared at Jacob that was half-conscious at this point.

"em, let go." Bella whispered.

I stood up, looking at Jacob that was laying down on the grass. Bella tugged on my arm, and Leah got on her knees to help Jacob. Her friends helped me to stand up.

"you'll pay for this, em and bella!" she screamed.

"sl**" bella whispered under her breath.

My eyes were wide, my heart was still beating fast and my mind was still hazy, but I tried to talk. "bella, are you okay?"

"yes, em. I'm alright…are you?" she wondered, and I shrugged.

Bella pulled me away from the scene and from the trees near our school.

Her friends followed beside and behind us.

"em, your hand." Bella suddenly gasped, and I looked down.

I was suddenly seeing red. Whoa.

There was blood in my knuckles and my shirt, and some of them came from Jacob's face, and some came from my own scraped skin.

I looked at her and frowned.

" let's take you to dad" she decided, and walked me to the passenger's door.

"wait. I can't drive?" I complained

She rolled her eyes." You know you can't drive looking like that."

I just sighed and sat in automatically. She thanked her friends that helped her to pull me from that punked a**. And then she started the car, and drove off.

"thank you, Em." She told me quietly, looking out the window.

"but you don't have to do that. Like you said, I don't need a jerk like him."

I inhaled deeply. "sorry, bells. I just saw red."

" it's okay, bro. I enjoyed the scene quite well anyway " she smiled a tiny smile.

"but, bella, I don't have a broken bone. I don't see why you have to take me to dad's office" I complained

"just to be sure"

She parked my car under a tree in Fork's hospital parking lot. She got down, and I tried to unlock my door, but I can't move my fingers. I sighed again, and Bella wound her arm around my waist when we entered.

"hi, Frances" she greeted the nurse in the counter (**I DON'T KNOW IF IT'S CALLED A COUNTER IN HOSPITALS :D**) " is dad busy?" she leaned in the marble counter.

"oh, hi, bella…emmett." She greeted us, and examined us carefully. Her eyes bored into my injured hands. Then, she looked at the computer in front of her." Ah, no. he doesn't got any appointments and operations…so, he's just in his office" she smiled at Bella.

"okay, thanks." Bella tagged me along.

Then, we stopped at a door with a sigh: Dr. Charlie Swan, MD

Bella knocked first.

"come in" I recognized dad's deep voice.

"dad?' bella peeked through the door.

"bella? What are you doing here?" he asked, a little surprised.

"it's em. I think his knuckles are broken." Bella explained, and she opened the door wider, so dad can see me.

"hi, dad" uh-oh. I'm feeling a little bit nauseated.

"Emmett. What happened?" he gasped, standing up from his chair and a cup of tea.

"er…" I bit my lip. And he sighed, and nodded. I suppose he knows what happened already. "let me see it" he ordered, letting us in.

"em, I understand…and I am pleased that you are protecting your sister, but it doesn't have to come down with this. With broken bones, and bloody skins." Dad told me calmly when bella have gone to buy cappuccino.

"sorry, dad" I apologized, sighing while he put my hand in a brace.

"I'm a little proud of you, son. But fighting is not right, okay? Unless you have a deep reason to smack him down" dad shook his head.

I nodded

**A/N: SO TELL ME IF YOU LOVE IT, BEFORE YOU LEAVE. I PROMISE TO UPDATE CHAPTER THREE AS SOON AS I CAN. THANK YOU, ALL!**

**LOVE, SAM**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: OK, CHAPTER 2. I STILL DON'T KNOW HOW MANY CHAPTERS THIS STORY CONTAINS, BUT PLEASE, CONTINUE SUPPORTING MY STORY. AND YOU CAN VISIT MY OTHER STORIES, TOO.**

**THANK YOU, TO MY FRIENDS, AKI, GIANN ANG GABBY, FOR STILL SUPPORTING ME. AND THANK YOU, AKI FOR THE SONGS THAT YOU DOWNLOAD FOR ME WHENEVER I HAVE MOOD SWINGS. XD. AND ALSO, THANK YOU FOR HELPING ME WITH "ROMANO"**

**THANKS FOR GIANN AND GAB, WHO STILL CONTINUES TO SUPPORT ME.**

**WELL, I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY MORE. ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT….WELL, I WISH.**

**NOW PLAYING: BREAKEVEN BY THE SCRIPT**

Chapter 3

BPOV

Jacob…was transferred to La Push School about two weeks ago. His parents told the principal that he has gone really wild since they transferred him here in the first year.

The principal agreed with them, since Jacob is…really a pain in the a** around campus.

Sigh of regret. I should really listen to Emmett.

Saturday today, and I wonder why Emmett is looking so excited while he's talking to the phone.

"mom, is there something exciting about to happen?" I asked her while we're sitting in our front porch. I was looking at Emmett that was pacing back and forth across the bed of grass, while mom is reading a magazine.

"I think so." She answered, and flipped her light brown hair. I looked at her curiously. She just shrugged. "I heard that a friend of him is moving here in Forks."

"ah." Boys will be boys.

"hey, em" is stepped through his bedroom's door. He was arranging his racks of CDs , but he heard me.

"yeah?" he mumbled.

"may I ask why are you excited?" I flopped down on his big, blue bed, hugging a white pillow, waiting for his answer.

"you know my friend, edward?"

His name is familiar, but, "no." I shook my head

"well, remember when aunt Maria convinced me to go spend summer in her home in Toronto when I was in first year?"

"well, yes, kinda." I shrugged. "oh, yeah, I remember. I missed you so much that summer"

" I met him there. Edward and hid parents were aunt maria's neighbors, and we became friends for the whole summer." He grinned sitting in his sofa. "don't you remember him?"

"guess not. But I didn't seen him yet, right?" I questioned.

"yeah, it'd like the first time he's coming here."

"when?"

"his parents are going here first on Wednesday, while he's going here on…Friday. He said his club members are throwing him a farewell party before he leaves, and he has some errands to run. But I'm so excited."

I laughed "I believe you."

" do you want to come with me to pick him up in Port Angeles on Friday?"

"sure"

**A/N: OKAY, END OF CHAPTER 3.**

**I WILL UPDATE AGAIN AS SOON AS I CAN. XD. AND PLEASE, REVIEW BEFORE YOU CLOSE THIS PAGE. XD.**

**(AND A SPECIAL THANKS TO MY NEW INSPIRATION. THAT PERSON OR SOMETHING HAD ME WORKING EXTRA HARD TO FINISH MY WORKS, AND HAD ME STUDYING HARD ON SCHOOL. THANKS. XD.)**

**BYE GUYS.**

**LOVE, SAM**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: SORRY THAT IT TOOK SO LONG BEFORE I UPDATED THIS CHAPTER. BUT, I WOULD LIKE TO THANK THE PEOPLE WHO STILL SUPPORT THIS STORY, AND TO THE PERSONS WHO MADE ME THEIR FAVORITE AUTHOR OR MADE MY STORIES THEIR FAVORITE.**

**I JUST GOT REALLY BUSY AT SCHOOL… AND I HAVE TO DO THIS AND DO THAT… (OKAY, I KNOW THAT MY EXCUSES ARE REALLY PATHETIC, BUT THEY ARE TRUE)**

**ONCE AGAIN, THANK YOU TO MY BFFS, AKI, GAB AND GI. WITHOUT THEM…I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WILL DO WITH MY PROBLEMS. THANK YOU. I OWE YOU GUYS A LOT!**

**ADDITIONAL THANKS TO MY NEW INSPIRATIONS-EVEN THOUGH THEY DON'T KNOW THAT THEY ****ARE ****MY INSPIRATIONS- THAT HELPED ME BY JUST TALKING TO ME EVERDAY.**

**THEY ARE: AND !**

**OKAY, ENOUGH CHIT-CHAT. LET'S START WITH THE STORY.**

**NOW PLAYING: JUST A DREAM BY NELLY**

**NOW READING: ****SENSE AND SENSIBILITY**** BY **_**JANE AUSTEN**_** AND ****THE HOST**** BY **_**STEPHENIE MEYER**_

**DISCLAIMER: I ****DO NOT ****OWN TWILIGHT…I WISH…**

Chapter 4:

We stood, waiting for Edward's plane to arrive. I still snicker sometimes when I look at em, and his look that is like a child's.

I was looking at the two kids playing in the nearby seats, when suddenly…

"bella, that's edward's plane!" he rejoiced, and I laughed again.

"em, I'm going to buy a drink first, okay?" he just nodded while smiling incredulously.

I bought a hot cup of cappuccino from the airport's store, and walked back to where em is.

When I stood closer, I saw a man with a bronze hair and pale skin with his back on me, talking to em. He was just as tall as em, but em is more muscular than him.

Then, em saw me behind Edward.

Emmett smiled. "oh, Edward this is bella, my sister. Bella this is Edward." He introduced us, and Edward slowly turned around to face me.

I nearly dropped my nearly finished cup of cappuccino.

H-he is so-so-so… I can't even describe it. I think I'm looking at Zeus's younger looking brother. **(sorry I got that sentence from s.m.'s breaking dawn **** peace!)**

I realized that I was staring at him, so I blushed, and I saw that he was staring blankly at me, too, so I blushed more.

Em cleared his throat, and Edward came back to the present.

Edward is the first one to speak, because I can't seem to find my voice…it's like I was seeing only him…

"Hi, Bella. its nice t-to finally meet you" he stuttered shyly.

"Hello, Edward, it's nice to meet you, too" I smiled back shyly, staring at his shining topaz eyes.

Emmett convinced us to eat at la Bella Italia while he drove. Em and Edward talked a lot about things that I don't know, but I listened silently anyway in the backseat.

I let myself think random things.

I wonder if Edward has a girl friend. I would be so pleased when he has none…maybe I could be.

WTF! What am I thinking? What am I saying to myself? I shook my head, as if I could shake the thoughts off.

I should know Edward more, before I admit to myself that I have a secret fascination on him.

Em stopped his car, and we got down. We ordered, and ate. The boys in front of me was still chatting with each other, while I just stayed silent and smiled whenever they looked at me.

The food was great. The lasagna was delicious and it filled my cappuccino filled stomach easily.

I was paying attention to my surroundings, but suddenly, edward's phone rang, and he looked at the caller i.d. first before saying, "excuse me" and he got off his seat.

I wasn't really listening, because I know that was rude, and I know what will happen to eavesdroppers, but I was part-curious. I heard him call the caller "alice"

My eyes widened. It can't be his girlfriend or something, but I think not, because they won't work their relationship this far, but what if she comes here…

And…if Edward has a girl friend, he wouldn't stare at me like that on the airport…

Sigh. What am I thinking? I barely knew this boy. I can't be in love this easy…ugh!

Edward returned to his seat, after smiling at me.

"So, why did you moved here, Edward?" em asked, swallowing a mushroom from his pasta.

"Well, mom wanted to try a new place." He smiled "and she said that if it worked here, we'll stay longer. But I don't think that's the only reason." He continued " dad's father lived here when he was a child, do it's kind of, um…" he just smiled. Em and I both smiled back.

Silence passed, and we all focused on finishing our meals…but I secretly watched Edward from under my lashes.

He was looking down on his lasagna…and he ran his hand through his silky locks, before getting the ketchup near Emmett…and pour a lot above his meal…

WHOA! Wait a minute…that's _my_ style of eating lasagna and pastas- pouring a big amount of ketchup above it. **(ACTUALLY, THAT IS MY STYLE:D I WOULD LIKE TO ADD MORE SAUCE AND FLAVOR TO THE SPAGHETTI ALWAYS…I JUST THOUGHT IT WOULD BE FUN TO ADD THAT HERE.)**

"y-you poured ketchup…above…you're lunch…" I stared at him, my eyes boring into him.

"Huh?" he asked blankly.

I stared at Emmett.

"Oh, probably Bella is curious. That's her umm…I think that's her mannerism." He laughed aloud. "She pours ketchup all over the pasta every time she eats." he chuckled this time.

"Really?" Edward seemed surprised, his eyes became larger. "I like doing that…" he was lost in his thoughts.

We were suddenly distracted by the ringing of Emmett's phone.

"Excuse me" he told us, and stood up.

Edward and me stared at each other until Emmett came back to sit beside Edward.

**A/N: okay, end of chapter 4. I promise that I will update as soon as I can…thank you, guys, for still supporting my stories.**

**I hope that you wouldn't get tired of reading my stories.**

**And, please, review before you leave. I would really appreciate it. **

**Thanks, guys!**

**-love, Sam**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: HAVE YOU GUYS READ STEPHENIE MEYER'S THE HOST? OME, IT'S SO GOOD! I DIDN'T IMAGINE THAT S.M. CAN CREATE SOME STORY LIKE THAT. I JUST STARTED READING IT ON FRIDAY…AND I WAS AMAZED BY JUST READING THE SUMMARY IN THE BACK. :D . I HOPE THAT I CAN CREATE A NOVEL LIKE THAT…HAHA.**

**I'M NOT KIDDING, GUYS. IF YOU HAVEN'T READ IT, READ IT NOW! IT'S SO GOOD!**

**NEW THANKS, TO, MY UNCLE JEM FOR ALWAYS GIVING ME IDEAS ON HOW TO MAKE MY ARTICLES ON MY SCHOOL PAPER BETTER. AND TO MY UNCLE JEROME, FOR MAKING IT EASIER TO MAKE AN ARTICLE AND EDITORIAL FOR OUR SCHOOL PAPER BY JUST ORGANIZING WHAT WILL I WRITE. BECAUSE, YOU SEE, I'M NOT AN ORGANIZED PERSON…**

**THANK YOU TO THE MEMBERS OF THE GROUP ON MY FACEBOOK, FLOWERLANIANS, FOR NOT GETTING BORED ON MAKING ME SMILE…WHENEVER THE GROUP OTAKU SISTERS IS NOT COMPLETE. THANKS, GUYS!**

**ENOUGH CHIT-CHAT! HERE GOES THE STORY!**

**NOW PLAYING: LOSE YOURSELF BY EMINEM**

**NOW READING: ****EMMA ****and ****PERSUATION ****BY JANE AUSTEN**

**DISCLAIMER: TWILIGHT IS OWNED BY STEPHENIE MEYER!**

Chapter 5

3 days later

"Hey, em" Edward called him when we're at lunch in our school.

"Yeah?"

I was sitting across from Edward, beside Emmett in our lunch table.

"I was wondering…my parents will be away for 3 days…and, I was wondering…if I could stay at your place?" he asked.

My eyes glittered, and my jaw dropped.

"Oh, sure" Emmett nodded "that would be great."

I grinned at em, and he frowned in confusion, and looked at me with his look we-are-going-to-talk-later.

But, suddenly, Rosalie came from the cafeteria's door, suddenly looking for Emmett. When she spotted him, she ran into him, and hugged him in front. Em was surprised, because he didn't recognized his girlfriend, because he was still looking at me curiously.

"Oh, em" rose sighed, and em hugged her back. "I missed you" she mumbled.

Rose was gone for a few days, because her grandma died of leukemia, and she has to go to Chicago.

"Hi, Bella. It's nice to see you again." She smiled warmly at me.

"Hello rose. It's been five days since I last saw you" I laughed, and she laughed back.

When I saw rose for the first time, I thought that she was fake. You know, the girls that are very beautiful and very blonde…most of them are a little…well, you can call them a little bitch…and other people call them sluts. I usually believed that, until I met rose.

She very kind, and very sweet, she is also a musical person, so when I'm with her, we always talk about music.

She's been em's girl friend for 2 yrs now.

Rosalie sat beside em, forcing me to leave the chair I was sitting beside Emmett, and to sit in the chair beside Edward.

Edward smiled at me, but still looked forward.

"Oh, rose. This is Edward. He's my best friend that I always tell you." Em told her, hugging her waist.

She shook hands with him. "Hi. Nice to meet you" rose told him.

"Hello. So, you're the Rosalie that em always tell me when ever I talk to him in the phone." Edward grinned.

Rose laughed lightly, and punched em jokingly in the shoulder.

When we're finished eating, my next class is English that is with Edward.

He opened the door for me, and we walked past the lockers beside the school canteen. I twisted my hands together before asking him a question.

"So, are you liking Forks yet?" my slow pace at walking was becoming awkward because of my heavy books.

"Yes, actually" he smiled, and I sighed, staring at his face, but then I dropped my books.

"oh." I gasped, and kneeled to the floor to get them.

"Don't worry; I'll get your books." He offered, and I stood up. And watched him as he gracefully picked every book from the floor, and stood up, keeping the books cradled against his chest.

"Thank you" I mumbled, and automatically took a deep breath.

"So," I began "I think it's a good thing you'll be spending 3 days at our house. You know, spending time with em." I cleared my throat.

He laughed his enchanting laugh first" I was looking forward on spending time … with , actually." He smiled gently at me, but his eyes, search for my reaction.

But, I stared at him wide-eyed. "Um…excuse me, but, what did y-you said?"

He just shrugged, and we entered English.

Sigh. He's so perfect.

We sat in our seats, but our teacher is still not here, so every one around us chatted.

I was getting bored, and I sensed that Edward is not starting to make another conversation with me. I was planning on talking to him more, but I was too shy.

So, I picked one of the books stocked on my book bag, and read for a moment, but then, I heard him took a sudden breath. It was not a gasp, not a deep breath. Just a breath of…never mind.

"Wuthering heights?" he asked me curiously, his eyes looking at my book intently.

I was dazed by the look in his eyes that described curiosity, that it took me a minute before answering.

"Oh, yes. This is my favorite." I told him, holding the book upward. "Why?"

"Well, it's my favorite, too." He cocked his head to the side.

I blushed, and looked at the cover of the classic book. "Oh…"and tried not to hyperventilate.

"I'm curious," he called my attention again after a few moments." Do you know Debussy?"

"…yes…is that you're favorite, too?" I asked…hoping he would say 'yes'

He bit his lower lip "well, yes, actually." And then he smiled.

I nodded, and felt amazed by the new information about him that I learned now.

He looked like he wanted to ask another question, but the teacher came in, and she told us to quiet down.

"So, em, I'll come at your house on Friday…after school" Edward told em when we're on the parking lot.

"Oh, yeah. see ya tomorrow." Em replied.

Edward waved at me privately before entering his car, and driving off. I grinned.

"Hey, bells!" Emmett called me. Rose was already in her car, and the engine of our car was already running.

I ran to the passenger side, and closed the door. Emmett played music inside the car while we drove home. I was praying that he will not remember the thing in the cafeteria while we were in the car, because I don't know what to say to him when he asked me.

I was glad that when were going home from school, em is used that I was the first to go out from the car and enter the house straight to my room.

"Bye, em" I called when he parked the car into the garage, and when I got down while he was still gathering his things from the backseat.

"Hey, bells! Wait a minute." He called

Oopps! I'm dead. I don't know what to say to him when he asked me…what he wants to ask me…

"Yeah?" I asked, not turning around.

"Umm…I would like to ask you…" he began…I waited nervously. "Have you seen the memory card of my camera?" he asked

I nearly dropped down on my knees when relief washed over me.

"Umm…I think I saw it under your bed yesterday. Take a look again" I smiled at him, and ran for the stairs.

"Oh, okay" he mumbled.

**A/N: END!**

**I PROMISE I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN TO MAKE UP WITH THE TYPOS AND THE DAYS THAT I DIDN'T UPDATED…THANK YOU GUYS, FOR STILL READING MY STORIES.**

**AND, PLEASE, REVIEW BEFORE YOU LEAVE…THANKS GUYS.**

**-LOVE, SAM**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: HI GUYS! IT'S ME AGAIN! SO, I'M NOT GOING TO SAY MORE. I'M JUST GOING TO ADD AN EPOV HERE IN THIS CHAPTER. **

**NOW PLAYING: DJ GOT US FALLING IN LOVE by USHER**

**DISCLAIMER: S.M. OWNS TWILIGHT. ENOUGH SAID.**

Chapter 6:

Epov

I was excited to see Emmett that was waiting for me in Port Angeles. He also told me that he was bringing his younger sister that I was meeting for the first time.

I quickly got down from the plane to see Emmett with a brown-haired girl beside him, but, I can't see her, because she was walking away. Maybe she wasn't his sister. I ignored that, and focused on making my way with the people stopping to meet their own families waiting.

I looked at Emmett once more, and realized that he did not change at all…well, his body changed. I didn't imagine that he would turn into a muscular teenager in just senior high. Emmett was apparently older than me, so I think…it…was…never mind.

"Edward" he called me when I was near.

I halted and then greeted him "hey, Em. It's been so long since I've last seen you" we hugged each other for a short moment, and tapped each other's backs.

"Yeah…you didn't change." He laughed aloud. His laugh was still that loud chuckle.

"So, where's your sister?" I didn't exactly know why I was excited to meet her sister. Well…maybe…I would like to be her friend, too. Or something like that…strange.

"Oh, I think she bought a cup of coffee…but she would be back"

"Oh, okay" I nodded, and smiled at him. "So, did you see mom and dad?"

"Oh, yeah." He laughed again." Mom and dad invited them for dinner Wednesday night…but too bad, Bella isn't there…she had a project to do with her best friend, Angela" he smiled

"You're still talkative, Em" I laughed.

He playfully punched me in the shoulder.

But then…

"Oh" Em breathed "Edward,"-he looked at me-"this is Bella, my sister" and then he looked at the shadow behind me. "Bella, this is Edward" he introduced us, and I turned around to face the delectable scent that hit me a second ago…

My body froze, my heart beat is faster, my breathing is not normal, and my eyes widened on the sight before me.

She was shorter than me. Just below my nose. Her hair is a light shade of brown, her complexion is pinkish pale, and her eyes are a deep chocolate color.

She was so beautiful that I can't even describe her other features, I was focusing on her face.

She seemed to realize, as I was staring at her face, that I was staring at her, so she blushed.

I nearly gasped at the beautiful pink color of her cheeks, and I nearly brushed and touched it with my finger just to feel its warm temperature.

But I was afraid that she wouldn't like me to do that.

Emmett cleared his throat, and I came back to the present.

I was the one who spoke first. Maybe she has nothing to say. She looked shy. Sigh.

"Hi, Bella, it's nice t-to finally meet you" I stuttered shyly.

"Hello, Edward. Nice to meet you, too." She smiled back, and I heard the angels sang. I stared at her brown eyes, while she stared back at mine.

It was like…like…what's that called?

Love at first sight.

Sigh.

Bpov

So the day came, the day that Edward was spending his Friday, Saturday, and Sunday here in our house.

Today is Friday, and he did not bring his car to school. As discussed, he would go home with us today, and I was so excited.

I feel that I'm starting to really like Edward more than I have a right to. I feel like he doesn't like anyone in school even though Tanya and Irina has a crush on him, and I feel like they have a right to like him…they aren't as boring as me.

Even though Edward's favorite book is Wuthering heights, and his favorites are my favorite things, too, doesn't mean that he likes me, doesn't mean that he can be with me, and even though Emmett is his best friend, doesn't mean he would like me. Well, maybe he's just being friendly, pretending to like me…or whatever…but, I'm sure he's not a pretender.

But, I'm still hoping. I hope that he would consider my feelings for him, whenever I am ready to admit my feelings…

Emmett drove with Edward in the passenger seat, while I and Rosalie are in the back seats. Emmett dropped me and Edward at our place first, because Rosalie's house is farther than ours.

I welcomed Edward in…and showed him the living room-because it's the first time he's visiting here in our house. Mom welcomed him and told him to have fun with us. Mom left to go to the mall after she showed us the foods in the refrigerator.

I showed Edward where would he sleep- in the guest room. Just beside my room in the hall on the second floor. While he unpacks his things in the empty dresser, I offered him cookies that mom baked this morning.

We waited for Emmett to return while we watch TV in the entertainment room.

I had a fun time laughing with him and sitting beside him as we watch big bang theory on jack TV before Em returned, but they kept me between them, so I'm glad.

I putted the pillow over my head, and added the comforter after the fluffy pillow. I can't sleep, because, though I can't admit it to myself, I can't sleep because I know that Edward was just sleeping beside my room.

And I resisted going to the edge of the wall and pushing the speaker phone, so that the person in the next room will hear me. (The speaker phone was used for emergency or for talking privately to the person in the other room)I bet that Em wouldn't hear me talking to the phone, because he snores so loud, that I can hear some of it, even though the walls were part sound-proof. So instead of trying my luck, I texted Edward to see if he was still awake. Maybe I would just turn my phone into silent and text him all night. That would be a great idea…if he would reply, of course.

I checked the time in my desk clock. It was nearly one in the morning. I sighed and did not send my message because; I have a feeling that he's asleep already by this hour.

So, I tried sleeping again. But then, my phone vibrated, signaling that I have a text message.

I frowned, and looked at the i.d. my eyebrows shot up. - It was Edward.

**(Italic bold for Bella; bold for Edward)**

**ASLEEP YET?**

I quickly texted my reply

_**NOPE. NOT YET. YOU? CAN'T SLEEP?**_

**YEAH…I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO…IT'S THE FIRST TIME THIS HAPPENED TO **

_**ME, TOO. WHAT A COINCIDENCE. THE SAME NIGHT :D**_

**YEAH…DO YOU THINK IT WILL RAIN TONIGHT?**

_**I HOPE NOT **___

**WHY?**

_**I HATE NIGHT STORMS. I ALWAYS HAVE NIGHTMARES WHEN I HEAR THE SOUND OF THE THUNDER….**_

**REALLY? OH, THAT'S BAD. I HOPE IT DOESN'T RAIN TONIGHT. ****…BUT DON'T WORRY…I'M HERE…**

_**OH, REALLY? HAHA…I WANTED TO ASK YOU SOMETHING…**_

**YES? WHAT IS IT?**

_**DO U HAVE…A…A…DO YOU H…AVE….A….UMM…..DO YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND?...IF OU DON'T WANT T TO ANSWER IT IT'S OKAY…I'M JUST ASKING…JUST CURIOUS….:)**_

**NO, I DON'T…. :D …I UNDERSTAND… **

_**SO…HAVE YOU SEEN ANY GIRLS YOU LIKE AT SCHOOL?**_

**UMM….IT'S KIND OF HARD TO ANSWER THAT…BUT, YES…I HAVE…**

_**REALLY, WHAT'S HER NAME?HAVE YOU INTRODUCED YOURSELF TO HER? DOES SHE KNOW U? **_

**YES, ACTUALLY. SHE KNOWS ME. ****. I'M PLANNING ON GIVING HER A NECKLACE ON SUNDAY. :D**

_**REALLY? OH….OKAY….:) **_

**YOU KNOW HER, ACTUALLY…****. SHE HAS A SCAR ON HER LEFT WRIST…..**

_**HUH? **_I have a scar on my left wrist…but…does he mean that I am that girl…that…

**YOU'LL KNOW WHO SHE IS SOON…:D…I PROMISE**

_**OKAY…**_

**LET'S GO TO SLEEP NOW, SHALL WE? IT'S NEARLY 2 IN THE MORNING.,,**

_**OKAY…GOOD NIGHT… AU REVOIR**_

**GOOD BYE….SLEEP TIGHT….SWEET DREAMS…..**

**A/N: WHEW! CHAPTER 6 IS FINISHED. I'M GOING TO START ON CHAPTER 7 RIGHT NOW! SO I CAN UPDATE SOON …**

**THANK YOU GUYS, FOR STILL SUPPORTING THIS STORY. AND PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW BEFORE YOU LEAVE. I WILL APPRECIATE IT SO MUCH!**

**AND SORRY FOR THE PAST, OR PRESENT, OR FUTURE TYPOS!**

**-LOVE, SAM**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm really sorry that it took a really long time before I updated this ff. I really love the people who supports me and I hope that they still do :)). So, I'm updating my story, and hopefully finish it :D Thank you!

I do not own these character :)).

EPOV

I had a big smile on my face before I closed my eyes, and after I put down my phone, and kept it underneath my pillow.

I don't really know if this was the best time to tell Bella that I was inlove with her…or atleast give her a clue…but I couldn't stop myself.

After a while, I tried sleeping but all that came through my mind was just pictures that I couldn't understand. A bunch of pictures running through my mind, blurring my vision but couldn't make me sleep.

But then I heard some noise, and I realized that it came from outside. There was a storm coming and the clouds were blocking the moon's light.

Just then, I got alarmed, because I remembered the thing that Bella said to me, that she was afraid of nightstorms, and that she always have nightmares when she hears them.

I waited as I lay in my bed, hoping that the storm would somewhat pass, but it just got stronger. So I climbed out from the bed, and I listened to the wall that separates my bedroom from Bella's.

It was already 2:34 a.m. and I was hearing nothing from the other room, so I instantly relaxed, and sat on the floor. A few minutes later, I was hearing groans from the other side of the wall, and I figured that it was Bella having a nightmare.

I opened the door of my room, and quietly peeked through her door as I opened it. The light came through the dark corridor as I opened it wider and saw Bella tossing around her bed.

I got really worried, but I was debating with myself on whether I should stay the hell out of Bella's room and just let her like this till she falls asleep, or I should come inside and stay by her side until I knew that she was alright.

I decided to come inside.

Although she was tossing around, and you might think that she was awake, but she wasn't. I held onto her wrist and positioned her to the middle of the bed, and placed her head on her pillow. She was merely silently screaming right now, and I decided to lay beside her and pulled her to my chest and stroke her hair to soothe her.

Outside, the storm got stronger, and also louder.

I got down from her bed, and pulled the curtains close, so that the thick and heavy curtains can somewhat muffle the noise.

I came back to her bed again, and this time, she was just breathing heavily, but all the noises that came from her stopped. I scooted closer and placed her head in my chest.

"It's alright, Bella. Shush" I murmured to her over and over again.

After a moment, I knew that she was deeply asleep, and I thought of going back to my room…but before I can climb out of her bed, exhaustion crept over me, and I fell asleep before I knew it.

A/N: Okay. Another chapter finished. So I should be updating as soon as I can, because I feel like writing and updating right now, and I really want to make up for my supporters. :)))

Lots of love, guys :* And, don't forget to leave a review before you close this story.

Xoxo, Sam c:


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Good day, my dear readers :) So, as promised, I updated as soon as I can, because there's really a lot of things that has to be done in school, so I have no time to update on weekdays. But I promise that I'll be updating next week, hopefully, because we will having our Christmas vacation (yey)**

**Okay, so here it is :D Please enjoy, guys :)) Thank you :***

**NP: Never gonna leave this bed, Maroon 5 :D**

**Chapter 8: Uh-oh, just simply uh-oh**

_**EPOV**_

I heard myself groan before I forced my eyes to open, I think in the morning, because I can hear no rain outside as I let my ears wander around.

My eyebrows formed a line as I tried to remember what happened to me last night, and then it hit me.

I remembered.

I tried to move my arm, and then I felt that something was above my shoulder blade…something heavy, but somewhat, soft and tender…and fragile. I realized that my arm was wounded around something, and that my left hand was placed in a…something…that felt really silky.

Opening my eyes a little, I caught a sight in the gray-shaded room because of the closed curtains and closed door, I think. The door was behind me.

The first thing I saw was her brown hair, just below my chin, and then I saw her face, my arm curled around her waist, and my hand in her neck, supporting her head.

I sighed, and all I could think of is not disturb this moment. I just want to lay here forever, never moving, never doing anything. Just resting beside her, my forehead against her soft hair, inhaling her sweet scent.

I closed my eyes again…

"Ehem" someone cleared their throat. The voice had a husky texture in it, maybe from waking up. It was deep and it was intentionally done.

I was shocked, and tuned my head to see who it was…though I had an idea who it was exactly.

I looked at Emmett from Bella's bed, my eyes wide, my lips in a tight line.

Em looked at me with a million questions in his eyes, and I exhaled, and nodded a little.

"Good morning, Edward" He teased, smiling a little.

"Morning, Em"

He raised one eyebrow "Ed, what are you doing here?" I was afraid that I might see anger in his eyes because he saw me sleeping beside her sister…but I didn't see anything. I just saw confusion and a little humor in them.

"I-uh" I stood up a little, but he raised his hand upward, his palms facing me.

"You'll wake her up" he whispered, and I automatically looked at her, and lowered my position "She doesn't like someone waking her up this early." He informed me, and I nodded.

…"What are you doing here?" I asked Em

"I always check up on her every morning" he looked like he wanted to laugh by my question, but he was stopping himself.

Finally, after the silence had grown uncomfortable…for me, anyway, he chuckled quietly.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you" he told me, with a teasing smile in his face "What are you doing here?"

"Um, okay" I took a deep breath and told him all that happened, and all the things that Bella told me, and that I just came here to make her stop from groaning due to her bad dreams, but then I got really exhausted because it was late, and I had slept.

Emmett pursed his lips after I explained it all, but I looked at Bella, and the corner of my lips tugged up.

Just then, she turned a bit, and yawned. Emmett and I stayed still. Bella turned around again, and she hugged herself closer to me. I thought that she was going to continue her sleep. So I faced Em again, and he stared back.

I looked at Bella, and I saw her watching me with her eyes wide and confused…we continued to stare at each other, and then after a few minutes her eyes turned alert and shocked.

She pulled away from me a bit, and looked at Em.

But her eyes returned to me "Edward?" Her brows formed a line "What are you…doing here?" she interrogated me, and I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out.

She raised one eyebrow, and she looked at Emmett.

"What?" he chuckled "Don't tell me you don't remember a thing"

Silence…

"Common, Bella" Em told her, as if forcing a secret out of her, making her blush deeply.

Emmett laughed as he got out of her room, and took a last peek at us.

**Okay, I have to cut it there. :D Again, thank you for still supporting my story, and I hope you liked this chapter…I know that it's not really that great…because I'm a little bit side-tracked right now, and that's because of what happened…okay, nevermind.**

**So, please leave a review, guys. Tell me what you think about it, and tell me if it needs a little improvement, or any comments at all :).**

**Lots of love, dear readers :D**

**-SAM**


End file.
